


Two on One

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [12]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I might be forgetting something I don't know, Multi, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans female reader, UMMMMM I think that's it????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Fic for CollarxMalice Mineo/Takeru/Reader with trans female Reader and trans male Takeru





	Two on One

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo boy! This one was a doozy! I've never written for these characters before, and it's a game I want to play myself soon, so I tried to get the best grasp of their personalities that I could without spoiling anything about the game! I've been working on this piece off and on since like... 8 am and I finished it around 6 pm so it took a while!! Thankfully I think it turned out pretty okay!
> 
> There was a request to not name to reader, so I did the kinda generic (name) thing. Hope that's okay!

How did things end up like this? It had just been a casual hang-out between the three of them, though maybe it was a bit forced on Takeru’s part, but they’d all just been having fun together, just her, Takeru, and Mineo. So how, then, did she find herself wedged between the two of them on Mineo’s couch, her lips locked with Mineo’s, Takeru’s hands sliding up her shirt.

 

“Come on, do you have to be such a sloppy kisser?” Takeru sighed at Mineo, shaking his head, hands sliding up (name)’s chest to grope at her breasts. “Seriously, you couldn’t even find us a chick with a good rack on her.” Despite his words, his fingers were still digging into (name)’s flesh, thumbs moving up to roll her nipples harshly, chuckling when the action made her moan into the kiss. “I mean, she’s sensitive so she’s got that going for her.”

 

“Aw Takeru, stop being such a spoil-sport!” Mineo whined, breaking the kiss with (name), a shiny, thin strand of saliva connecting their lips even as they parted, popping only when they finally drew too far apart. “Isn’t she just so cute and fuckable? I can’t wait to hear her moan my name!” His casualness made (name) blush slightly. It was embarrassing to be talked about in such a manner, but she could already feel it affecting her body, her cheeks were hot, yes, but there was also the beginnings of arousal boiling in the pit of her stomach, she could tell her pants were beginning to bulge just the slightest..

 

“Then stop hogging her, idiot,” Takeru scoffed, one hand sliding out from under (name)’s shirt to cup her chin and pull her face back towards him, mashing their lips together. While Mineo’s kiss had been sloppy with excitement and desire, Takeru’s kiss was more controlled, still fiery with passion, but less tongue and teeth, less saliva mixing and more the massaging of lips against each other, it’s own type of intense.

 

“No fair!” Mineo complained, though he quickly busied himself with undoing (name)’s shirt, fiddling with each button as he went up, dislodging Takeru’s other hand as he shucked the fabric over (name)’s shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor to be picked up later, whenever they were done with this escapade.

 

“Aw fuck yeah, you’re hot as hell, (name).” Mineo whistled, leaning up to begin nibbling and biting up and down her neck, making sure to leave behind as many marks as possible. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. At least, I know I will, can’t say much about Takeru. You see, he can be kind of an asshole at times, but don’t worry, I know how to treat you right.”

 

Takeru broke the kiss to shoot Mineo a glare. “Oh shut the hell up, like you’re going to be any good once you get your dick in her ass, mister nut-and-done.” Mineo only laughed, pulling (name) down to kiss him, ignoring Takeru’s noise of protest as she was ripped from his hands.

 

“If you have the capacity to argue then you have the capacity to get naked,” Mineo pointed out when he broke the kiss for air before pulling (name) down once more, feasting on her lips like they were a delicacy. The loud smacking sounds of their kiss echoed in the room, driving (name)’s lust higher and higher. Grumbling, Takeru slipped his own shirt off, folding it and placing it on the couch behind him, not keen to make a mess like Mineo was.

 

Mineo wolf-whistled as he stared at Takeru’s chest, having broken the kiss with (name) once more to watch the other member of their force strip. “Damn, Takeru you’ve been holding back on us! Why didn’t you tell me you looked so good without a shirt?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Takeru groaned, moving to press his chest against (name)’s bare back, letting her feel the heft of his own chest. Feeling her racing heartbeat, he grinned and slipped his hands down her chest, feeling her breasts and abs and continuing down until his hands hit her belt, slipping just the tips underneath and rubbing at the sensitive skin there. “What happened about being so horny for (name)? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about her, mister ‘I know how to treat you right.’”

 

“I haven’t forgotten about her! I can’t wait to fuck her, really!” Mineo protested, “Can’t a guy appreciate a good body when he sees one? I still want to fuck (name) really bad! I can’t wait to fuck her till she screams, I wanna see how loud I can get that pretty voice to go.” Following Takeru’s lead, he slid his hands around (name)’s waist, slipping his fingers under the back of her belt, wiggling his way beneath her underwear and grabbing her ass, digging into the fat and muscle there. “Wooow! What an ass! I already know this is gonna feel great around my cock! Maybe the one holding back on us was really you, (name)? Huh? Why haven’t we been notified of this fantastic ass?” He laughed, grinning and giving (name) a wink, causing more blood to flush to her cheeks.

 

“Seriously, will you stop with all your stupid flirtations,” Takeru sighed, his fingers getting to work on (name)’s belt, undoing the metal and sliding the leather out of the buckle. When that was done he attacked her button and zipper, slipping the button out and ripping the zipper down as fast as it would go. He was impatient, damn it, he wanted to get to the main act. When he was sure that all the fastenings to her pants were undone, Takeru gripped the waistband and pulled the fabric completely down, even though doing so caused her to slip forward and land on Mineo, who simply took the opportunity and kissed her again, more loud kissing sounds filling the room. When he straightened up, Takeru groaned, slipping off the couch and working on his own pants and underwear, kicking them behind the couch without care for where they ended up. He’d gotten past the point of caring about clothes now. His shirt was good and that was all he had the energy to care about before his lust took over. Opening his work bag, he pulled out a few items and set them to the side, moving back to the couch and wrapping his arms around (name)’s waist, pulling her back from Mineo.

 

“Alright, asshole,” Takeru huffed, “Your turn to get naked.” While Mineo was busy getting himself out of his clothes, fingers struggling to undo his belt and pants button, Takeru focused his attention on (name), fondling her breasts and examining them from over her shoulder.

 

“You know, they’re not as big as I hoped they would be,” he complained, “But they’re not bad.” Looking up, Takeru watched Mineo fumble with his pants, hopping around on one leg to as he kicked the fabric off. When he was finally naked, he approached Takeru and (name), smiling at the both of them as if he hadn’t just possibly made a huge fool of himself..

 

“Come on (name), you too!” Chuckling, Mineo gripped the waistband of (name)’s underwear, tugging it down her legs and helping her step out of the thin fabric. “Damn, you really are a looker, aren’t you?” Laughing at the glare Takeru shot him, Mineo led the the three of them into what had to be his bedroom, judging by the rather large bed in the middle of the room and the tables on both sides.

 

“I’ve got condoms and lube in the bedside tables,” he explained, moving forward and pushing (name) onto the bed. “Takeru you got what you need? I don’t think I have anything that you could use-”

 

“What do you expect?” Takeru snapped, “That I’d just forget my dick when it came time to fuck her and you’d have her all to yourself?” Looking over at the other man, (name) saw him adjusting a leather contraption around his hips, a long, black silicone dildo sticking out. Was that… going inside of her? Blinking a few times, (name) looked up to find Takeru staring at her, smirking.

 

“What, never seen a strap-on before? Damn, you’re in for a treat then, I’m wicked good with this.” Dildo sticking out from his hips like it was a true dick, Takeru strode towards the bed, nearly strutting as he felt both Mineo and (name)’s eyes on him. (Name)’s cheeks flushed deeper and darker, and she knew that she was rock hard by now.

 

“I’m getting her ass first,” Takeru stated casually once he reached the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through (name)’s hair. “So be a dear and prepare her for me, Mineo. She can focus on getting this nice and ready to go inside of her.” As Takeru spoke, he cupped the strap-on’s dildo, bouncing it playfully.

 

“What, why do you get her ass first?” Mineo complained, even though he was already rummaging through the bedside drawers to get the bottle of lube and a few condoms. Plopping the items on the bed, he moved back towards (name), maneuvering her onto her hands and knees, his own hands greedily attaching themselves to her ass, massaging the soft cheeks and spreading them every so often, letting her feel just how exposed she was.

 

“Because I said so, that’s why,” Takeru shot back, “Besides, you want a blowjob too, right? So that means you can’t have her ass before me. Really, Mineo, you’re such an idiot.” Mineo pouted a little bit, but it was obvious that he realized that Takeru was right. He didn’t fight it when Takeru slid onto the bed, sitting in front of (name) and moving so that the head of the strap-on rested against her puffy bottom lip, Mineo just opened the bottle of lube and poured some right onto (name)’s entrance, laughing when she squeaked.

 

“Sorry, was it cold? I should have warmed it up for ya,” he snickered, “But don’t worry, you’ll be plenty warm pretty soon!” Gently, he rubbed his fingers all around her rim, massaging the tense muscles with the slippery lube, not paying any mind to the squelching sounds that came from his actions.

 

(Name) didn’t get much time to focus on the sounds either, for as soon as she was distracted by Mineo, her attention was being pulled back to Takeru, who tapped the strap-on gently against her lips.

 

“Open up, gorgeous,” he rasped, pressing into (name)’s mouth slowly, watching how her lips spread around the black silicone. “Yeah, you’re such a pretty cocksucker. Let me see you work it.” Obeying, (name) opened her mouth more, sliding down and down until she had the entire silicone strap-on inside of her mouth, resting against her tongue, the head lodged firmly in the back of her throat. It was a bit hard to breathe, but she persevered, beginning to slowly bob her head back and forth on the shaft, looking up at Takeru as she worked.

 

She was so focused on Takeru that when she felt the first fingertip enter her ass she squeaked, choking on the strap-on and pulling away quickly, coughing a few times to hopefully help her sore throat.

 

“Mineo!” Takeru barked, “You couldn’t have given her any sort of warning?” He grumbled a bit more, but didn’t push (name) to take him back in her mouth, letting her move back at her own pace.

 

“Sorry!” Mineo yipped, “I thought she was relaxed!” Now that he was sure she was relaxed, though, he slid the first finger inside of her all the way, his free hand rubbing her hips and ass as he worked, making sure she was eased into things as comfortably as possible. It didn’t take long for him to be able to swirl the finger around, stretching her out slowly, making sure she could handle it before he pressed the pad of the second finger to the loosened muscles, sliding it in as well.

 

(Name) whimpered as she was stretched, drooling around Takeru’s strap-on as she tried to blow it as she was fingered. Thankfully it wasn’t really attached to Takeru, so she could be more sloppy without hurting him, and it seemed that Takeru liked watching her give the black silicone a messy blowjob.

 

“You’re pretty cute with those teary eyes as Mine stretches your ass out for me,” Takeru cooed, “Even if you have tiny breasts.” (Name) blushed and looked down, avoiding Takeru’s eyes. Anything she was thinking was gently blown out of her mind as she felt a third finger press against the ring of her ass, teasingly dipping in just slightly and pulling away slow.

 

“You think three fingers’ll be enough?” Mineo asked over (name)’s head, looking to Takeru for information on how big his strap-on was.

 

“Yeah, three should be enough if you stretch her really good,” Takeru replied, “It’s no fun if she’s too tight to fit, but being too loose isn’t all that much fun either. You know what I’m talking about, right?” He eyed Mineo. “Though I doubt you’ve had your dick in enough asses to know the difference.”

 

“I have too!” Mineo complained, sliding the third finger into (name) and smiling as she took it easily. “You’re doing great (name), are you feeling good?” Seeing her nod the best she could with the strap-on in her mouth, Mineo grinned. “See? I’m making her feel good!”

 

“That just means you know how to finger someone,” Takeru shot back, though his voice didn’t have the same acidity as it did earlier, more husky and rough now, showing how he was being affected by watching (name) beneath him.

 

When Mineo was pretty sure that (name) was ready, it was fairly easy for him to splay the three fingers inside of her and she didn’t even whimper, he pulled out, bouncing slightly with how excited he was to switch places.

 

“Hey, hey, Takeru, is her mouth good? It looks like it’ll be good, like her lips’ll be soft and she’ll swallow round the head and even swallow a load or two if you hold her down-“ he babbled on, cut off when Takeru grabbed him and slid him in front of (name)’s head, letting him see how her pupils were dilated with lust, That certainly shut him up, and judging by how his cock twitched and weeped a single drop of precum it aroused him as well.

 

“Yes I can’t feel jack shit so you’ll have to see for yourself,” Takeru snorted, moving back around to (name)’s ass and massaging the cheeks, pulling them apart to see her twitching pucker. “Damn, isn’t that a nice ass. Can’t wait to see these cheeks bouncing on my cock.” Taking the strap-on, he lifted it just slightly and moved into place, letting go and watching it bounce on (name)’s asshole. Receiving a nod from (name), he slowly pushed himself all the way in, only stopping once his hips met hers with a soft smack. He remained still, giving her time to adjust to the length, aware that his strap-on was significantly different from Mineo’s fingers. 

 

(Name)’s mouth fell open as she moaned, feeling her insides part around the thick length of Takeru’s strap-on, taking deep breaths to keep her body relaxed, knowing that tensing up around it would only make the stretch more strange and sort of painful. As she focused on relaxing, though, she leaned forward and began licking Mineo’s cock, chasing drops of precum up to the slit and giving it a few tongue-lashes before popping the whole head into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

 

“Fuck, she’s pretty great with her mouth,” Mineo moaned, one hand tangling in her hair as his other hand balanced his weight.

 

“Yeah?” Takeru asked casually, “I guess I’ll have to have her eat me out when it’s your turn to fuck her ass.” Feeling like she was relaxed enough, Takeru slowly drew back until the head of the strap-on was just barely bulging the ring of muscle before he thrusted back inside, angling himself around to try and find the best spot.

 

(Name) moaned around Mineo’s cock, trying to take more inside of her mouth while keeping in mind the fact that Takeru was probably going to hit her sweet spot soon, and she didn’t want to accidentally bite down on this wonderful cock. Mineo was thick, yeah, a bit thicker than Takeru’s strap-on, but not enough that her jaw hurt being fully wrapped around him. She sucked and licked at the salty flesh, tasting the drops of precum that fell to her tongue frequently. Apparently Mineo was liking what she was doing, even if it wasn’t much.

 

“Yeah, just like that, hun, just like that,” Mineo groaned, the hand in (name)’s hair tightening, pulling her closer, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. “Fuck, your mouth’s so hot… and wet… god fuck yes.” 

 

“Will you stop that,” Takeru demanded, his voice rough from pleasure as he rocked against the strap-on, pushing it deeper into (name)’s body. “Hearing your voice is such a turn-off for me.”

 

“Well I don’t want (name) to think she’s doing a bad job!” Mineo huffed, moaning again as (name) sucked particularly hard on his cock. “Fuck yes, baby, just like that, you’re such a good cocksucker. So fucking good with your mouth. I can’t wait to see how your ass feels. I bet it’s heaven. Hey, Takeru.” Takeru hummed his acknowledgment of Mineo’s question, though he didn’t stop thrusting into (name). “Can I cum inside her? I can, yeah? Cause you’re just using your strap-on and not going after me so I can cum inside her, yeah?”

 

Takeru groaned and thrusted a few particularly rough times into (name), making her gasp and moan around Mineo’s cock, making his eyes roll back in his head.

 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Takeru growled, “As long as I get to come and she’s enjoying it I don’t give two shits what you do.” Groping (name)’s ass harder, he sped up his thrusts, breathing coming heavy. “Now shut up and let me come you asshole. Seriously, you’re taking all the fun out of it for me. I’m fucking a beautiful girl and you’re here to make things just horrible.”

 

“You’re no fun, Takeruuu-!” Mineo whined, quickly bleeding into a loud moan as (name) took more of his cock into her mouth, burying her nose in his pubic hair. “Oh fuck, babe, yeah, just like that, swallow my cock. Take it all down, baby girl. Fuuuuck you’re so good at this.” Tightening his grip on (name)’s hair, Mineo began bucking up into her face, using her mouth and the mind-blowing suction she was providing him to get himself closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

“Shit… Fuck…” Takeru gasped, his moans soft and just the slightest bit squeaky. Reaching one hand down, he wrapped it around (name)’s member and began jerking her off, wanting to rush her to her own peak before he came and lost his composure.

 

Being thrust into roughly from both sides and jerked off, it didn’t take long for (name)’s orgasm to begin to rush over her. She could only thrash between the two men as she hit her peak and crested right over it, coming hard onto the bed as her ass clenched around the strap-on, not letting Takeru pull it out, leaving him to grind against the silicone to get himself off. A few moments passed before she could feel Takeru shaking against her ass, his soft whimpers barely able to be heard behind her. Her mouth went slack around Mineo’s cock, but that didn’t seem to phase him, as he continued fucking her face until he hit his own climax, groaning loudly as he unloaded down her throat, the depth of his cock making it so she had to swallow every drop, not that she really minded.

 

With a loud, satisfied groan, Mineo flopped backwards in the bed, one hand covering his eyes. Takeru slowly withdrew himself from (name)’s ass as well, unhooking the strap-on and putting it on the bedside table, leaning back and taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

 

“Okay, when I fuck her I want to see her tits,” Mineo declared, still breathless but sure of what he wanted. Grabbing (name)’s shoulders, he flipped her so that she was on her back , staring up at him. “Don’t worry beautiful, I’m gonna make you scream.” Giving her a bright grin, he moved down to kneel between her spread legs, spreading her ass cheeks and staring at her stretched anus, letting his body rest while he waited to get it up again.

 

“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Takeru’s voice demanded, drawing (name)’s attention over to him. He was kneeling above her, legs spread and his dripping core right in (name)’s line of sight. Swallowing, she stared up at him as he moved to straddle her head, settling his core above her mouth. “Go on, eat me out while brain in his balls over there distracts you.” 

 

(Name) certainly hadn’t been expecting something so bold, but with how close Takeru was to her face, she couldn’t really refuse, not that she wanted to. Leaning up, she stuck her tongue out and shyly lapped at Takeru’s sex, tasting the tangy fluid that gathered.

 

“Come on, give it some attention,” Takeru panted, clearly affected by (name)’s actions but not wanting to show it. Spurred on by the way his voice was breathy and light, (name) went back to work, running her tongue up and down his inner lips, darting the fleshy muscle into his entrance every so often and flicking it over his clit even fewer times.

 

A wolf-whistle nearly broke her concentration, if Takeru’s hands hand’t buried in her hair and pulled her up against his core, smearing sticky fluid all over her cheeks and mouth, all of which she happily lapped up, using the decreased distance to tongue-fuck Takeru more precisely.

 

“Oh come on, Takeru, why are you glaring at me like that? It’s hot as fuck to watch her eat you out!” Mineo complained, hooking (name)’s legs over his hips and pressing his now hard cock to her asshole, testing the plushness of the muscles. In the end he’d forgone all the condoms he’d pulled out of the bedside drawer, but judging by how he’d been talking about wanting to cum in her ass, (name) was sure it was a conscious decision. Not like she was worried about catching anything, the three of them were all clean.

 

“Yeah I don’t give a shit if you think it’s hot,” Takeru griped, tightening his grip on (name)’s hair and moaning as she swiped her tongue over his clit firmly. “F-fuck. You’re right though, she’s good with her mouth.”

 

“Right?” Mineo laughed, gripping (name)’s hips and pressing himself inside of her. “Oh fuuuuuck, her ass really _is_ heaven!” Groaning, he sunk in until he was balls deep inside of her and just stayed there for a few minutes. She didn’t need to adjust or anything, she’d already taken Takeru’s thrusting just minutes prior. No, this was because Mineo wanted to enjoy her insides even more.

 

“God, I already told you to shut up!” Takeru snapped, rubbing his crotch against (name)’s face harder. “You’re going to ruin what a good job she’s doing eating me out with your fucking voice!”

 

Mineo just laughed. “Well yes, this _is_ my fucking voice-!” Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Takeru threw a pillow at his face, hitting him straight on. Not wanting the two of them to fight at this time, (name) sucked hard at Takeru’s clit, sending him nearly tumbling over her head as he tried to regain his balance against the tidal wave of pleasure. She also clenched her ass down around Minero, ripping a loud groan out of his mouth. Satisfied that they were both sufficiently distracted, (name) went back to enjoying herself.

 

Mineo’s thrusts were quick and powerful, making use of his larger mass to throw his weight around and get as deep inside (name) as possible, carving her out in his shape, making sure she’d feel him inside of her for days to come, every time she sat down. 

 

(Name) couldn’t help but moan and cry into Takeru’s flesh, trying desperately to lick and such on him in a way that was pleasurable for him while she still had her brain. Mineo was slamming right against her prostate, making multi-colored starbursts explode behind her eyelids. Takeru’s hands in her hair held her to his skin, not letting her draw back for a breath of air that wasn’t full of the smell of sex, Takeru’s core sopping wet and dripping against (name)’s flesh. The smell of arousal was intense, suffusing every bit of air inside (name)’s lungs, filling her body with desire as well, simply a physiological reaction to being near another aroused human being.

 

“Fuck, babe,” Mineo groaned, his mouth running more as he started to approach his climax. “Oh god I can’t wait to cum in you. Oh your ass is so amazing I wanna fuck it every day. Can I, babe? Can I fuck your ass daily? Cum in you on a daily basis? That would be so fucking good, oh god your ass is good.” His dirty words continued until his thrusts suddenly sped up, signaling that he was getting to the end of his rope. Thankfully, each one of his thrusts speared right against (name)’s prostate, sending her spiraling higher and higher into bliss, moaning and crying out against Takeru’s flesh, who seemed to enjoy having the vibrations against his sensitive skin, his own airy moans rising into the room and joining the cacophony of sex noises that echoed throughout the bedroom.

 

(Name) was the first to cum, her orgasm catching her by surprise, mouth dropping open as she moaned loudly into Takeru’s core, hips bucking back into Mineo’s as she clenched and released rhythmically. That was all he could physically take, groaning low as he slammed as deep into her as he could, feeling his balls churn as he came deep inside of her, just like he wanted. Despite her orgasm, (name) continued to lick and suck at Takeru’s clit, driving him over the edge as well. His hands tightened in her hair as he shook and shivered, whimpering as his second climax washed over him as well.

 

When the three of them had recovered enough from their orgasms that they could think and move their bodies willingly, Takeru moved off of (name), collapsing beside her and letting out a long, contented sigh. Mineo pulled out of her slowly, both of them shuddering at the lingering sensation, (name) also at the sensation of Mineo’s cum sloshing around inside of her, small bits beginning to dribble out of her loose asshole, sliding down her ass. It was an interesting sensation. Mineo moved to (name)’s other side, collapsing beside her much like Takeru did, silent except for his heavy breaths, trying to refill his lungs with their necessary oxygen.

 

They all laid in peace for a long while, just breathing and coming down from their highs, enjoying the final glows of orgasm, reluctant to let it go.

 

“Hey, you know what?” Mineo asked, turning to face Takeru. “I think I fucked her better than you did.” Takeru just glared at him, clearly unwilling to get into this kind of argument. “No seriously, listen to me, you had to jerk her off to get her to cum when you were fucking her, I got her to cum with just my cock, you gotta admit that that means I fucked her better than you, yeah?” Takeru simply grabbed another pillow from beside him and swung it over (name), smacking Mineo in the face once again.

 

“Seriously! Stop it with the pillows to the face! What, are you trying to smother me or something?” Mineo grumbled, “I wouldn’t put it past you! You’d probably try to choke me with your strap-on if you could!”

 

“Are you suggesting I try it, because it’s sounding like a very nice idea right about now!” Takeru threatened, beginning to rise to grab said toy.

 

Not wanting the two of them to fight, (name) reached up and linked an arm with both of them, pulling them back down and close to her sides, letting out a long sigh of content.

 

“Okay fine,” Takeru huffed, laying back down and turning his face away from Mineo. “We won’t argue.”

 

“Yeah, actually, a nap sounds so much better than arguing right now,” Mineo agreed, covering his mouth with his free hand as he yawned loudly. “Yes, it’s nap time! See you guys when I wake up!” Closing his eyes, Mineo was out like a light, snoring lightly in the gentle atmosphere of the room.

 

“That’s probably our cue to try and catch some sleep ourselves,” Takeru sighed, smothering the yawn that threatened to escape his mouth. “I mean, we worked you pretty hard, so you must be tired. You rest up, I’ll make sure the horn-dog over there doesn’t try to fuck you awake.” It was pretty clear that Takeru was going to fall asleep just about right after (name) did, but (name) decided to let him have his pride and didn’t say anything about it, simply closing her eyes and letting herself slip into peaceful unconsciousness.

 

Of course, it was barely five minutes later that Takeru joined them, gripping (name)’s arm tightly as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Contact me on Twitter or Tumblr for more information on my writing!


End file.
